


Geliebter Priester

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [9]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3"Kurz nachdem die Gräber aufgetaucht waren, bekam ihre Gemeinde einen neuen Pfarrer: Ran- sama."
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Fujimiya "Aya" Ran
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203





	Geliebter Priester

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Leuts!  
> Mal wieder was kurzes für zwischendurch. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Nix meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.

Wie alt war der Priester?  
Mitte? Ende? Dreißig?  
Sie wusste es nicht. Aber für sein Alter sah er noch verdammt gut aus:   
Stolz. Aufrecht.   
Haut wie feinster Alabaster. Haare in einem satten Bordeaux- Ton, die wie sie wusste, im Licht der Sonne in den verschiedensten Schattierungen schimmerte. Federnder, eleganter Gang. Und seine tiefe ruhige Stimme jagte ihr selbst bei den Predigten einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken. 

Er kam ihrer Vorstellung eines Engels ziemlich nahe. Nur die Augen schienen nicht so ganz ins Bild zu passen. Trotz ihres Strahlens, blickten sie traurig in die Welt. So, als hätten sie schon mehr gesehen, als sie aushielten. Deswegen schimmerten das violett immer dunkler als es eigentlich in Natura war.

Er kümmerte sich hingebungsvoll um die drei unbekannten Gräber, die eines Morgens plötzlich in der hintersten Ecke des Friedhofes aufgetaucht waren. Einziger Schmuck: für jedes Grab: ein einfaches weißes Marmorkreuz. Ohne Namen, Geburtsdatum oder sonstiges Erkennungszeichen. Nur drei weiße Kreuze.

Kurz nachdem die Gräber aufgetaucht waren, bekam ihre Gemeinde einen neuen Pfarrer: Ran- sama.

Schade, dass er an sein Zölibat gebunden war. Denn ihr war noch kein Geistlicher begegnet, der sexier in einer Soutane aussah.

Wenn sie ganz genau überlegte, hatte sie ihn noch nie beten sehen, außer natürlich zu den Gottesdiensten. Aber ansonsten, wenn sie mal in die Kirche kam- und das war seit Ran- sama für ihre Gemeinde zuständig war nicht selten- nie. 

Einmal, sie hatte etwas im Gemeinde- Haus liegen lassen, sah sie ihn bei den drei unbekannten Gräbern, wie sie in der Gemeinde genannt wurden, stehen. Seine Hände zitterten als er eine Freesie, eine Enzian- Blüte und eine Catteleya auf den Gräbern niederlegte. Auf seinem sonst gleichmütigem Gesicht zeichneten sich tiefste Trauer und heftigste Schuldgefühle ab. Obwohl sie sich hinter einem Gebüsch versteckt hatte, hörte sie seine gewisperten Worte: „Bitte vergebt mir...“

Also schien er zu wissen, wer sich unter den Kreuzen befand?  
Vielleicht war ja sogar er es gewesen, der sie hier begraben hatte?

Mit einem schütteln ihres Kopfes scheuchte sie diesen Gedanken weit weg. Was hätte er denn für einen Grund? Warum diese Anonymität?   
Aber warum sollte er an fremden Gräbern um Vergebung bitten?  
Was hatte er getan, dass ihn so belastete? Ihn so niederdrückte?

Es vergingen weitere Monate.  
Sie hatte diesen kleinen Zwischenfall schon so gut wie vergessen. 

Doch eines Tages blieb sie nach dem Gottesdienst einfach noch in ihrer Ecke sitzen. Sie hatte noch etwas mit Gott auszumachen und brauchte dafür ihre Ruhe und nicht die Geräuschkulisse eines Gottesdienstes.

Auch so mochte sie die Atmosphäre in ihrer Kirche.   
Rote Rosen schmückten den Altar.   
Eine Kerze schien immer vor dem Kreuz.   
So als wolle Ran- sama um Licht in Dunkelheit bitten.   
Doch warum sollte er das wollen?

Sie saß nun schon eine Weile und ließ ihren Gedanken freien Lauf.   
Da hörte sie, wie jemand durchs Portal das Mittelschiff betrat.   
Aufgeschreckt schaute sie auf. Verhielt sich aber sonst ruhig. Sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl gleich Zeuge von etwas außergewöhnlichem zu werden.

Der Neue war ein hochgewachsener gutproportionierter Mann mittleren Alters. Seine schwarzen Haare schimmerten blau. Seine braunen Augen verschlugen ihr einfach den Atem. Der Anzug saß wie maßgeschneidert. 

In dem Moment, in dem sich der Unbekannte in einer der vorderen Reihen niederließ, betrat Ran- sama die Kirche durch die Sakristei. Und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er den Ankömmling bemerkte.

Nach einer Weile ging er zögernd auf den anderen Mann zu. Setzte sich neben ihn. 

„Du hast mich also gefunden...“

Es war keine Frage. Sondern eine einfache Feststellung. Und dennoch hörte sie sich in ihren Ohren so an, als wüsste Ran- sama nicht, ob er jetzt darüber glücklich sein sollte oder nicht. Sie konnte von Glück sagen, dass es in Kirchen so herrlich schallte. So kam sie in den Genuss die leisegeführte Unterhaltung zu verfolgen. 

„Ja...“, gab der Andere zurück. 

Ihr Priester lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.  
Sein Gast betrachtete ihn von der Seite und nahm jede Einzelheit des neben ihm sitzenden Geschöpfes auf. Leise fragte er: 

„Warum ausgerechnet hier? Und warum ausgerechnet Priester?“

Der Rotschopf ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort: 

„Zum einen sind SIE hier begraben. Zum anderen fällt es nicht zu sehr auf, wenn ich mich als Priester um ihre Gräber kümmere, als wenn ich es als Privat- Person machen würde.“

„Lässt sich denn diese Stellung mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren?“

Der Priester hob jetzt seinen rechten Arm. Er hielt ihn so, dass er sich genau im roten Licht des Kirchenfensters befand. 

„Nicht mit soviel Blut an meinen Händen. Nicht mit IHREM Tod auf meinem Gewissen. Aber so bin ich ihnen wenigstens nahe.“

„Warum bist du damals nicht zurückgekehrt? Zu mir?“

Jetzt wandte sich Ran- sama zu seinem Gast um. Blickte ihm fest in die Augen: 

„Weil wir beide auf eine Katastrophe zugesteuert wären. Weil deine Kollegen mich niemals an deiner Seite akzeptiert hätten. Weil es irgendwann mit unserem Tod geendet hätte...“ 

Jetzt schwieg der Fremde für eine Weile.  
Blickte zum gekreuzigten Jesus auf:

„Es heißt, dass er gestorben ist, um mit seinem Tod für die Sünden der gesamten Menschheit zu sühnen,...“

„... aber für unsere Sünden gibt es keine Sühne.“, beendete Ran- sama den Satz. 

„Bereust du?“

„Nicht eine einzige Sekunde. Doch meine Schuld an IHNEN wird nie vergehen...“

Zärtlich nahm der Fremde Ran- samas Gesicht zwischen seine Hände.   
Versiegelte seine Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss. 

Sie hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an.   
Das konnte es doch nicht geben! IHR Pfarrer ließ zu, dass ein anderer Mann ihn KÜSSTE? Und was sollte das Gerede von Blut und Tod?

Ran- sama war der friedfertigste Mann den sie kannte. Er wäre nie in der Lage irgendwen umzubringen. Und doch hat er es eben selbst gesagt:   
er hatte Blut an seinen Händen.

Die beiden Männer lösten sich voneinander. Sie atmeten beide heftig. 

„Eine letzte Sünde?“, erkundigte sich der Fremde mit seinem amerikanisch klingenden Akzent. Dann holte er etwas aus seinem Jackett.   
Legte es Ran- sama in die Hand und griff noch mal in dieselbe Tasche, nur um noch etwas herauszuholen. 

Ran- sama schaute nicht auf die Gegenstände in ihren Händen. Er nickte einfach nur und meinte laut in die Kirche hinein: „Ich möchte bei ihnen begraben werden...“

Dann küssten sich beide nochmals und zwei kurze, laute Knalle ließen sie hochschrecken. Sie sah, wie die beiden Körper erschlafften. Wie die Augen ihres Priesters immer leerer wurden. 

Hastig lief sie zu den beiden hin.   
Sah, die Revolver in der Hand eines jeden.   
Sie schienen ihn sich gegenseitig aufs Herz gehalten zu haben.   
Sie hatten sich gegenseitig umgebracht.   
Und das vor dem Angesicht Christi. 

Sie sorgte dafür, dass der Wunsch des Priesters erfüllt wurde.   
Dass er bei den unbekannten Gräbern beigesetzt wurde. Ebenso der Fremde. Beide erhielten ebenfalls ein ungeschmücktes und namenloses weißes Kreuz. 

Jetzt war sie es, die Blumen auf den Gräbern niederlegte.   
Eine Freesie, eine Enzian- Blüte, eine Cattleya und zwei rote Rosen. 

Und sie betete, dass er seine Erlösung finden konnte.   
Dass ihm die drei, wer auch immer sie waren, verziehen hatten.  
Dass er endlich sein Glück in den Armen seines Geliebten hatte finden können.

Doch eine Frage beschäftigte sie immer noch:

Hatte Ran- sama gewusst, dass sie dort gesessen hatte?

**Author's Note:**

> Das war’s.
> 
> Keine Ahnung, woher diese Story kommt, da ich eigentlich kein Kirchegänger bin, doch sie war einfach da. Nehmt es bitte einfach mal so hin. 
> 
> Danke fürs Lesen   
> kessM


End file.
